The invention disclosed herein is directed to an offset wall plug and more particularly to such a wall plug for use with a multi-receptacle electrical outlet box allowing cable take-off parallel with the face of the box without interfering with other such plugs inserted in adjacent receptacles in the outlet box.
It is generally a desirable feature in power cables for making power connections at an electrical outlet box for the conductor cable to run off from the electrical outlet in a direction parallel to the face of the outlet box. Thus power cables are kept close to the face of the outlet box and are not as likely to be struck and damaged by passing equipment and personnel. Standard arrays of receptacles in an outlet box having two rows, one above the other, and one or more columns of receptacles, have the receptacles spaced relatively close together, so that when a plug is placed in one receptacle the cable take-off direction may overlie an adjacent receptacle blocking entry thereto by another plug. The problem is aggravated when a ground contact is present in the plug, since the plug may now be inserted into a receptacle in one orientation only.
There is therefore a need for a compact unitary wall plug providing for a cable take-off direction which will direct the conductor cable parallel to the face of the electrical outlet box in a direction so that it will not overlie any adjacent receptacles when the plug to which it is attached is inserted in one of the receptacles.